The Life of the Dragonborn
by HeyWhyNotTryWriting
Summary: Follow the life of Tiberius, the current dragonborn of skyrim! He's got a harem. Serana, F!Alduin, and two daedric princes? There's more? Wat? Covers Dawnguard, Main storyline, the DragonbornDLC, maaaybe Thieves Guild, and whole lots of my own plot. Jealous girls, some checkered pasts, some misunderstandings, more girls, and some lemons. LOTS of adventuring too, come check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to **Insert my very generic title here!**

This is my first fanfic, so be kind please! Constructive criticism and questions are welcome.

Summary: K so this is gonna have a lot of plot from Skyrim. Lots of plot of my own. And HE (the main character) will have lots of girls. Well, you'll see. I don't know what humans to add, that's up to you. But F!Alduin (yep), Meridia (yep), Azura (yep), and Serana (well 99% of the fics are like this it seems) are in the harem of sorts for sure. Who's in the Harem? I've got ideas. But hey, that's up to voting. Just...idk, reviews? PMs? Idk how it works, just send me wishes and sometimes I'll do polls. This is gonna be like...long, btw. At least several hundred thousand words before it's done. And I repeat: at least.

At the beginning: Archmage and Harbinger. They know he's dragonborn, but he's nowhere near getting involved with Alduin. Doesn't even know her name, and doesn't recognize her besides the "Hey she's that black dragon from helgen"

Kiddies don't read, this is M for some language and acidic fruits. Errrr...sex scenes. I can say this bluntly right now, cuz look to the left. Yeah, M rating xD

 _Thoughts_

 **Shouts and skills**

I wish I owned Skyrim, but Bethesda does, so fml.

* * *

Tiberius' ragged breathing echoed through the castle chambers, accompanied only by a symphony of harsh grunts and frustrated wails as he stormed through Proudspire Manor, wrecking each and every expensive piece of furniture, decoration, or silverware in his sights.

"M-my Thane, please calm-"

"FUS R-...sorry. I'm sorry Jordis. It just hurts so much"

"Shhhh. I know, I know. The divines themselves aren't immune to pain, it's okay to let it out" said the faithful housecarl, making a desperate attempt to soothe the frustrated Dragonborn.

And like any good hero, he learned from his travels to heed his followers' counsel from time to time. So he did. And spent the remainder of the night wailing in the arms of his follower, sobbing out incoherent mumbles in the dragon tongue. For past the enchanted, fortified daedric armor...past the dragonhide spells he learned to continuously apply to himself through his Alteration Classes with Tolfdir...past his resistance to the bitter frost as a descendant of ancient nordic blood...lies his feelings, where all the painful pierces, shattering smashes, and dreadful chills that couldn't harm his body claim retribution in the form of a broken heart.

And like any good fanfiction, I'm going to break the fourth wall AND ruin the moment by saying:

* * *

 **HOWDY FOLKS, FLASHBACK TIME**

* * *

Tiberius looked on in anger, stalking behind the trees of the forests of Whiterun, observing what seemed to be a conclusion of a date between Aela and Andavius. The latter, quite the charmer that one, is a new addition to the jarl's court and Aela's boyfriend. It seems like they were celebrating her birthday, by enjoying a hunt for sport. He was actually a pretty good shot. Too good.

Being the Harbinger of the companions, the archmage of the College of Winterhold, as well as the Dragonborn...yeah he had his connections. And through that he learned of a crafty vampire's plot, who managed to infiltrate a court and worm his way into the trust of a prominent female archer in a complex assassination plan. Why so complex? Seemingly out of boredom. Maybe orders. But perhaps contempt for werewolves. Not that Tiberius had to worry about himself. He was quite the skilled fighter, and his dragonblood had rejected the beast blood anyways. No, he was worried about her. He had figured that the vampiric scum would wait until when Aela's guard was lowest - days of celebration - and then pick her off. After leaving his gift in Aela's room, Tiberius kept tabs on them wherever they went.

By now, they had entered the city, before he noticed Andavius pulling Aela behind some buildings, far away from the busy districts. Andavius kneeled one on knee, before reaching into his pocket. From the point of view of passersby, as well as from Aela's current state of joyous and suspecting anticipation, he looked like he was going to propose.

Tiberius knew better, and before the vampire could draw his dagger, he drew Dawnbreaker and leapt to action, impaling the surprised nightstalker through the heart.

The reactions were instantaneous. The blood splat against the paved road. Aela's eyes passed over the crimson stains. Aela saw red, you could say. Literally and figuratively. And she attacked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING MAN, HARBINGER OR NOT YOU WILL PAY" she said, panting out of over-exertion and rage.

"W-wait Aela, no, I can explain easily just-"

"What's going on here? Someone steal your sweetroll?" asked a guard, noticing the commotion. (AN: idiots)

"Your THANE just KILLED a NOBLE! He's back there now help me arrest him!" shouted an infuriated huntress, as she continues to slash and stab.

Tiberius couldn't hurt Aela. He couldn't. So he just blocked each attack, taking the minor injuries that got past his guard. "Listen, Aela, if you'd let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! YOU WERE PROBABLY JUST FUCKING JEALOUS!" she screamed as his eyes widened. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT, IT WAS SO DAMN OBVIOUS, BUT GUESS WHAT?! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU, BASTARD"

…..with each blow, received in perfect rhythm with every word, Tiberius felt something in him break. It was like his world collapsed. He gave up defending and just waited for the final strike, until-

"EVERYONE ELSE GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. You may be my Thane" said Jarl Balgruuf through gritted teeth, as the watching crowd scurried away at the sight of the storming lord. "but to murder a member of my court in this hold. In my very city! You are hereby exiled from the hold of Whiterun. And if my guards ever see you, I will have you executed. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"...y...yes, my jarl….if you'd like to learn about today, please. Read my diary, Lydia can take you to it. ." started Tiberius, as he noticed his housecarl looking at him with worry. "But I will comply, and I doubt that I'll ever return..here." His eyes roamed across the remaining observers, until his eyes locked with Aela's. She gasped when she saw his dead expression, as if his very world shattered. ' _goodbye my love.'_ he thought, as he picked up Dawnbreaker and walked to the gates, feeling the stares of contempt deepen with each step. He shook his head as he opened the gate, letting the tears fall as he walked past.

"Solitude, please. Here's 500 septims, just please….one last carriage ride."

"...alright...climb on back and we'll be off."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"...thank you Jordis. I appreciate your kindness. Thank you, I don't know what I'd be without you." said Tiberius, too depressed to notice the deepening blush on his housecarl's face. "if only there were a way to exact more revenge on those vampires…"

"A-actually, m-my thane...uhm...this message came here not very long ago. It was for you, it seemed important..." said Jordis as she handed him a letter.

' _...so. The Dawnguard eh?'_ thought Tiberius, a deepening smirk plastering itself upon his visage.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN WHITERUN**

* * *

"I shall now read the criminal scum's diary that the late thane's housecarl has fetched us from Jorrvaskr" choked out Jark Balgruuf to a crowd of quite important figures. He had assumed that Lydia's scowl was directed at the absent dragonborn.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Today's Aela's Birthday! I know exactly what to get her! a nice new set of arrows, and a new bow! I think I'm going to give her Wuuthrad too, I know how much honor means to her, and to be honest I don't think I'm fit to lead the companions anyways. I really should give her the position. But I'll do that later._

 _For now, I'm worried that Andavius may strike today. It makes the most sense, since naturally my beautiful scarlet huntress would be the most relaxed today, so she'd be easy prey. He's been very cautious, I'm sure his superiors don't want things to get too public. I wouldn't have even guessed that he was a vampire were it not for his Ring of Erudite. From what I learned, this makes him a Volkihar for sure, as they're the only others that know of its existence. That, and I'm not an idiot. Bright, clear yellow eyes? Come on, red lights and sirens right there._

 _I think Aela's getting ready for her date now. I should bring Dawnbreaker, just in case I need to take him down. Though I pray I don't have to, not yet. For her sake. "_

The crowd was stunned, with Lydia looking at each with eyes of disgust. Her eyes landed on Aela who, upon finding the ring in question on her boyfriends' corpse as well as a dagger half-way out of his pocket, immediately blitzed towards her room in Jorrvaskr for privacy. She just wanted to be alone after all the emotional turmoil.

She looked down at her bed and noticed a new Ebony Bow and Arrow set, crafted with the utmost perfection. She noticed a piece of paper and she sat down on her bed to read it, clearing her thoughts.

"Aela.

When we first met your scarlet hair captivated me. Your face is the most beautiful I've seen, and though your war paint conceals it, it shows that you are a warrior who focuses on what matters. Your feminine figure is the quintessence of sexiness, and your scent drives me crazy. I don't know how you avoid smelling like the rest of the wolves. Reminds me vaguely of snowberry pies in Riften, with a glass of Black-briar mead. Your skills as an archer are second to none, and your fierceness in battle I admire greatly.

But I love everything about you. I love your animated side, when you would jovially tell stories and give a hearty laugh at a feast with a mug of mead. I love your cute side, when you would come to my room and ask to sleep with me during a frightening storm. It took my everything to restrain myself, you know….I love your dorky side, when you try to crack a joke at the worst of times. I love you for just...being you. And I don't think that'll ever change.

I just wish I was a part of your happiness, to be the reason you smile. To be the pillar that supports your golden heart. I regret that I can only show it with a silly gift. Some gift it is, what with me pestering you with a foolish love letter. I don't know how it got to this point, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Ahahaha silly me I haven't even said that yet, stupid I know.

Happy birthday, my fiery huntress. You will always have my support, my ear, my shoulder, and my love.

-Your Favorite Dragonborn, Tiberius"

Aela, the seasoned veteran sat there, still. Aela, the serious huntress set her gifts aside and got in bed. Aela, the stoic warrior, then curled up into a ball. And cried.

' _Tiberius...I'm so sorry'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Shiroe and Dorhvat - Ty, ty :D**

 **PyroSolracIII - Hah, Human Alduin is too mainstream, I know I know. But I highly doubt anything else would work. I plan to have Alduin have a human form at the very least, so she "can be with" the main character but still be a dragon. But the story behind that is...well...a tiny bit more interesting than that. At least I think so. Azura? I reckon it'll be similar to how Meridia is in this chapter. But if/when she comes to Tamriel, then iiiiiidk. That's to be determined, I reckon :) And yeah I don't discriminate, I have no problem with adding some arg/khaj/etc...but I don't recall any noteworthy characters of those races in skyrim, know what I mean? If I do add them they would be OCs. and even then it's up to vote, I know some of the human girls I want added, and you can probably tell and/or predict cuz...mainstream, yeah? But hey, what the reviewers want they will get, typically. I'm all ears**

I don't own anything. Cept my own plotline I guess. No OCs here...yet. But yeah, screw Bethesda and their wealth T.T

This chapter's gonna have a much different..err...feel to it. I promise that adventuring starts in chapter three though! The true skyrim adventure feel.

* * *

 **Starting out with a naughty scene btw, kids wait until the scene change please.**

A woman's ragged breathing echoed through the castle chambers, accompanied only by the occasional yelp of pleasure, or moaning of the name of her desired one. Here, in the royal chambers of The Colored Rooms, we see the Daedric Prince Meridia in her plane.

"mmmm, I like that my little AH YES" she shouted, her legs spread on her bed, her long, wavy, blonde hair messily strewn about her face. Her fingers were ramming into her dripping wet cunt, her thumb teasing her clit, while her unoccupied hand toyed with her voluptuous breasts. "AAAAAH TIBERIUS!" she screamed as she came hard, drenching her golden silk sheets once more.

"Haaaah...that was nice...I can't wait until I can see him again! Maybe I'll give him a gift! Ehehehe...Oh I know, I'll check how he's doing for now!" said Meridia giddily. At first she wondered exactly why she was so interested in the mortal. She was a Deadric Prince! She'd had multiple champions, and despite this being the first dragonborn she had contact with, she couldn't explain her infatuation with him. Yes, she knew she was crushing HARD on our favorite hero, but why? Did she love his pure heart? Yes. His righteous actions? Yes. His heroic nature, his strong body, his beautiful face, his thick hair, his big- ahem...yes yes a million times yes. But that wasn't it, she mused...she felt her attention immediately drawn to him on their very first encounter, when he first picked up her beacon. Love at first sight, maybe? She pushed those thoughts aside as she opened a viewing portal for her champion. And when she saw her champion bathing in his manor, his glistening muscles rippling with strength, and his...ahem...large package in plain sight, the blush on her face deepened to the point where she resembled a Daedra Heart.

She wouldn't be leaving her chambers any time soon.

* * *

 **~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~**

* * *

"...hm...well I guess I'll make my journey to Riften, maybe they can direct me to the Dawnguard's Hideout. The Dragons seem to be striking more and more though, I can't be lax in my destiny after all. *sigh*" said Tiberius, to nobody in particular other than himself, as he stepped out and dried himself off. "Maybe I should pay a visit to Meridia. If I'm going to fight the dragons I'll need more help, and since I plan on destroying the growing vampire threat on a more...personal level, I'm sure she would comply. Great! I'll pay a visit to her shrine then.

"My thane, where are you? Breakfast...is...rea..r-ready." said Jordis, coming into the hall only to be greeted with the sight of a largely naked dragonborn. Her face as red as a cherry, she did the only logical thing she could think of. She fainted.

"WULD NAH KEST!" Shouted Tiberius, as his faithful follower landed gracefully in his arms before he swept her up and princess-carried her to his chambers. He couldn't help but solemnly smile as he noticed her subconsciously snuggle closer to his chest. _'reminds me of when Aela...no, no, stop'_ he said, tears welling in his crystal orbs. He set her down gently, before wolfing down his meal of Horker Stew and fresh Spiced Wine before leaving a note for Jordis and heading off to the Shrine of Meridia.

As he approached the pedestal, he found himself engulfed in light, but instead of being teleported high in the sky, he found himself in an unfamiliar environment - a beautiful, colorful coral land was what he saw out of the glass walls of what seemed to be a main hall.

"Greetings, Dawn Knight and Draconian Lord. You wish to see our master, Meridia? Come, we will take you to her chambers" said the bowing servants, in such perfect synchronization that it was actually creepy _'hehehe this'll show you to force us to increase our weekly work hours, milady'_ they thought, a wicked smile on their mousy little faces.

"I appreciate it, thank you" said the champion in question, as they neared a set of wide, regal golden doors that looked like it led to a main chamber. He bid the servants farewell, before knocking on the door. No response. He knocked again. Nothing. He put his ear against the door and noticed a series of grunts and rough pants. _'well, I guess even Daedric Princes have to train too'_ he thought, and assuming that she was merely working out, he opened the door and walked in. "Meridia, are you there mila-UGH" his sentence was cut off as he heard a loud shriek before his world went black.

Meridia shyly peeked from above her covers that she was using to hide her glowing red face. She noticed her champion lying face down on the floor and quickly scurried from her refuge, assessing the damage _'NONONONO please don't be dead! please please please'_ she thought worriedly, as she set aside the Daedric Warhammer (yes, warhammer) that she chucked at the dragonborn's head in her panicked state. She didn't reach the rapturous pleasure of release thanks to this interruption, but a giddy smile appeared on her beautiful face regardless. Noticing that he was merely unconscious, she levitated him onto her bed, not before magically teleporting his armor into a chest of course, and snuggled up to her new body pillow and got some rest for the evening.

The next morning, Tiberius awoke to three very distinct sensations. First, he had a killer headache. Second, he was being crushed to death, with a very beautiful blonde's melons squished up against his chest. And third, his...erm...early-morning stiffness, if you catch my drift, was pushed against her stomach. He did what any sane person would do - and screamed. This, unfortunately, woke up Meridia.

"Mmmmm what time is it" she yawned, using her hands to push herself up to a sitting position. But wait. She didn't have any weapons on her bed anymore, what was that hard thing she felt? What!? And weapons certainly don't moan...and then it all came back to her, hitting her like a tackle from Mehrunes Dagon. She robotically stuttered, and slowly turned to her left with wide eyes and a red face. She looked where her hand was and flew back so fast that Tiberius, if his mind wasn't completely dazed and confused as hell, would have asked her to help him improve his Whirlwind Sprint.

"What do you need of me, my champion?" asked Meridia in the most professional tone she could muster, now fully clothed in a regal white dress, despite her blazing red cheeks and embarrassed expression.

Knocked out of his stupor, our wonderfully intelligent dragonborn could only reply, "What - We- You - Here- MERIDIA? Wait." he stuttered as he tried to compose himself. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"

"Well you see, you came at a bad time..." she started, blushing harder than before, "and you know..I panicked and threw a...small..ish...weapon at you. I didn't mean to. But...I noticed you were injured, so I uh...yeah, I stripped you so I could evaluate the injuries and heal you, before letting you rest on my bed as compensation. Yeah. Yeah!" she said, happy with her excuse, now gaining back her confident persona that all arrogant daedra seem to have.

"Uh-huh...and why were you naked and squeezing the living soul out of me, my dear?"

"A-ANYWAYS WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR!?" the embarrassed lord screamed.

At this, Tiberius' face settled into a serious expression. "I continue to strive in my quest to quell the dragon threat, but now I have a more...personal enmity towards the vampires now, as I'm sure you're aware of the growing instances of conflict caused by the stalkers of night." he began, his head looking out the windows to the vast, scenic waterfall in the distance. The sounds of the rushing tides soothed him, not noticing the look of pity Meridia was giving him. _'I know, my champion...'_ she thought. _'I saw what they did to you. The betrayal, the pain. I would never hurt you, if I had your attention and love...ever'_ she was broken from her private thoughts when he continued. "Please, my queen of life. I ask that you grace me with greater power so that I may spread your influence as I destroy the threats. I will do or give you anything that you ask for, but please...I need more strength."

"hmm...anything, you say?" questioned the powerful deity.

"Yes, anything that you ask."

"It's done then!" she exclaimed gleefully, as she conjured a set of holy armor with striking resemblance to Dawnbreaker's metal. "This is the Suit of Dawn, enchanted light armor that protects you quite a bit from all undead's attacks. The light armor mail is enchanted to increase your magicka and allow you to use Light Weapons like Dawnbreaker and unlock their hidden magic. The gauntlets increase your skill with any and all weapons. Your boots allow you to run faster, even on water, and your cape gives you resistance to magic overall. But this doesn't make you immune from anything, and while it helps, it will be your skill and strength that determines the tides of this struggle. Okay, my handsome little dragonborn? Your weapons will be ready for when you leave."

"Thank you my lady...now what is it that you ask of me?" he asked, his eyes shining at the sight of the gear, with striking resemblance to a kid in a candy store.

* * *

 **~~~~ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, MERIDIA'S DAYDREAM~~~~**

* * *

"Eheheheheheh. You are now bound to give me...your body." she said with a wink.

"...w-what?" his shock evident on his face, which soon turned to depression as images of Aela flooded his mind at the thought of intimacy.

"Look, Tiberius..I know you're heartbroken about Aela" stated Meridia, sadly. His attention snapped back to her, she continued. "But you have to move on! You're destined for great things, and I can't stand having the man I love moping about an ignorant bitch who doesn't know what she threw away." At this, the other revelations seemed like playground secrets between children, if his widened eyes and ajar mouth were anything to go by. "I'm not asking you to throw away your emotions and pretend that you love me right away. But I'd like you to at least..consider me...and I'm confident that I can convince you that I have...a _lot_ to _offer_ you" she huskily whispered in his ear, before nibbling on his ear, noticing the pleasing shiver that ran down her interest's spine. "Besides, thanks to this contract, your body's already _mine_.

* * *

 **Very short YELLOW ACIDIC FRUIT, START! Kiddies turn away**

* * *

Her breath hitched as she felt the strong hands of her crush groper her breasts from behind her as he nibbled on her neck. He left one hand to his current ministrations, using his other to reach down and toy with her soaking pussy.

"Mmmm yes, yes, YES there." she purred, panting hard as she bucked with each thrust of his thick, coarse fingers. She whimpered when he ceased his actions, before he picked her up and led her to the bed once more. He set her down and kneeled between her legs, enjoying the scent of her arousal. He unfolded her lips and slid his tongue deep into her tight hole, licking the inner walls of her womanhood sending ripples of pleasure through the daedra as she screamed his name _'t-this tongue isn't normal. Is it his dragon blo-AH'_ She held his face closer against her pussy as she neared her first orgasm. _'I'M CUMMING'_ she screamed mentally, her voice lost due to the overwhelming pleasure.

As she panted and regained her composure, she leaned in and huskily whispered in his ear "my turn, and I won't be outdone by a mortal." Pleased with the shiver she observed, her newfound drive fueled her as she leaned down and stroked his cock. Now growing to a full, 10 inch erection, she was somewhat intimidated - it was big, even for a daedra. Not one to disappoint, she took the member in her mouth, slurping and sucking more and more vigorously as time went on, her slutty expression enhanced by the dazed look in her eyes as the musky scent invaded her nose.

As she continued to play with her dripping wet entrance while sucking on his cock, Meridia was getting antsy. She knew that this level of pleasure wasn't enough to make her dragon-lover cum, and she so desperately wanted release as well.

"Please darling, give it to me."

"Give you what? Where? Hmm" he teased.

"...y-your spear-like cock. My pussy's been naughty. ~Ahn~ G-give me your cock, I need you inside o- AHH~" she screamed as she felt his 10 inches slamming into her tight cunt.

"You like that, you slut? Take it, TAKE MY SPEAR"

"OH YES, YES GIVE IT TO ME"

* * *

 **LEMON END IT'S SAFE NOW. Also... END MERIDIA'S DAYDREAM**

* * *

"Meridia? Meridia? Hello? What do you want from me?" asked Tiberius, waving his hand in front of her dazed face.

"YES YES GIVE ME YOUR LONG, HARD SPEAR" she screamed before steam exploded out of her comically red face and she fainted (lol kinda like Hinata for you naruto folk).

"Spear?" questioned our favorite hero. "hmm...well I did buy a spear from Beirand, it's quite the antique weapon. But such a normal, human weapon in exchange for a set of daedric artifacts as powerful as this? She sure has strange tastes. He turned his head when he heard the chamber doors open.

"Oh, hello Sir Dragonborn, we are here to give you your new armor! Is there anything else you would ask of us?" asked the same devious servants from before. Well, not that he knew anything about them anyways.

"Ah yes, Meridia wanted this spear in exchange" he said as he pulled a 4-foot long steel spear from his small bag (HOW DO THEY DO THIS WTH). "Please give this to her when she wakes up"

"Will do, young lord. We will teleport you back to Skyrim now, best wishes on your journey" they said as a white light enveloped him once more.

As Tiberius made his journey to Riften, we see Meridia kneeling on the ground back in her domain, sobbing. A spear lies next to her on the ground, broken in half. "NOOO I HAD SUCH A GOOD CHANCE T.T" she shouted to the planes of oblivion, annoying the living daylights out of the prince Sanguine.

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL MERIDIA TO SHUT UP, I HAVE A REALLY BAD HANGOV- ow"

* * *

 **The end! I promise that the adventuring will start next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

YO Welcome back to TLOTD, as I'm gonna call it from now on. First and foremost, I don't own Skyrim.

Okay, I promised adventuring, did I not? Well adventuring you shall get...but my apologies, I couldn't help but have some comedic aspects to it, I'm still in the same mindset as I was for the last chapter, but I promise to add more of the "he dragged his crimson-stained battleaxe along the scorched pavement, disregarding the rotten smell of burning flesh as he crawled his way back home...'I'm coming, my love...'" kinda gig instead of the current "SHIIEEEET IT'S REALLY COLD AND I'M STUPID LOLOLOL" kind of thing that's been going on for a wee bit. Basically, these next chapters are there to comically get the flow going, he'll be back to the awesomesauce that is the dragonborn afterwards.

Actually...who do you like more? Lighthearted+airhead Dragonborn or serious, awesome Dragonborn? Or both in small doses? Hmmm. Tough choice, I'll continue the story as is for now, and if a general opinion shows itself then I'll edit the stories to make these chapters seem more consistent. There will definitely be a variety of personalities amongst the characters, but I'm leaning towards serious-dragonborn. Unless you guys like how he is in chapters 2 and 3, review and comment please :)

Now then, chapter 2 reviews:

Pyrosolrac - That'd be interesting, I'll keep that in mind. Do PM me, I think I know how that works now lol. Retractable/shiftable wings is the current plan for Meridia, but that might change, who knows? I've got plans for each one of the girls currently in the list, so I hesitate to change a whole lot, I'll just go with the best story I guess n.n

Raven - Thanks a ton, that part was actually a spur of the moment "maybe I can do this and make it work?" ending to the chapter. Idk how I got started on that trail tbh.

kingslops - thanks! And I was thinking of that, but we'll see...Nocturnal's gonna be in there if I do end up doing the thieves guild arc, we'll see. And yeah I'll look them up.

 _Italicized = Thoughts_

* * *

Whiterun, being the central hold in the province of Skyrim, serves as an important hub of commerce. Passing through Whiterun is also the most efficient way to travel from opposite corners of the map, be it from Falkreath to Windhelm, or from Solitude to Riften - the latter being the journey that our good friend Tiberius is currently undertaking. The problem is...he's still exiled from Whiterun.

Which is why we find our young dragonborn currently nearing the city of Dawnstar, the harsh blizzards of The Pale making their influence known in areas he thought his armor covered. It was NOT pleasant in the slightest.

"'We're broke' Jordis said. 'Don't waste money on a carriage' she said. 'The journey's not that bad..she..said.'" cried Tiberius. "I just want to get to the inn...have a good night's rest. I think I have enough septims. Dammit why didn't I bring my gold to Solitude with me before I left Whiterun!? My gods, what dumbass gets the idea to keep his material goods in one house and his gold in the other? Oh yeah me but- ACHOO -fuck."

It seems that fate took pity on our young hero, for a familiar man came running up and said the magic words.

"I've been looking for you. Got something to deliver. Let's see uh...oh. A letter from Lydia in Whiterun and a heavy purse of septims. Something about uh, your allowance?"

"Thank you kind sir" replied Tiberius. _'by the divines it's thirty below freezing during a blizzard and he's wearing nothing!"_

"No problem Mr. Dragonborn. Also, if you're looking for lodging in Dawnstar you're out of luck. All the services seem to be closed, something about a Nightmare Crisis? Well then, see you!" shouted the faithful courier as he ran off.

...okaay maybe fate _wasn't_ taking pity on him. Poor chap. He entered a nearby cave that he passed, hoping to find some shelter for the night, while he pulled out the letter and began to read.

"What's up idiot?

You left the city, grand exit indeed. Quite dignified even with all the jeers and looks of disdain. Yes, all is well and good. Now then, here's 1000 septims for you to use, don't spend it all on sweets, alright Tibby? Don't get scrapes, and if you do find an adult and ask for help! AHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT! AHAHA you thought...ah...you thought you'd be fine without bringing your money? Oh boy. That's rich. Well correction I'M rich, you're pretty much broke. I'm lugging all your septims - which is ungodly heavy by the way - over to Proudspire Manor, and I'll stay there with Jordis from now on. I sold breezehome for you, and before you blow a fuse let me ask you, do you honestly want to stay with that bunch of gullible, backstabbing scoundrels? Didn't think so.

But yeah, you are off the kill-on-sight list, so congratulations, you're moving up in the world! Well not like you'd want to go to Whiterun like I said. They're assholes. Well I suppose if you were traveling to a place like...oh I don't know, Riften. I guess traveling through the hold would be quicker. But it's not like anyone makes that journey, Riften's a backwater town that's filled with corruption anyway.

Stay safe, and I'll see you soon,

Lydia"

"Well that's nice, I've got some money now and the bulk of my fortune is in good hands. I'm no longer a criminal now, and...wait what? WHAT THE FUCK!? LYDIA WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND THIS LETTER EARLIER GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I COULD BE IN RIFTEN BY NOW! I HAVE SNOW IN MY BUTTCHEEKS! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN? I'M WEARING ANCIENT, POWERFUL ARMOR WITH A CAPE, AND A CLOAK ON TOP OF THE CLOAK THAT'S ON TOP OF THE ARMOR." screamed Tiberius, infuriated by the lack of instant messaging. Hmm...a way to communicate instantly, he'd have to file that thought away for later.

"Huh? Who's there?" he heard someone say. _'well shit. This isn't good at all.'_ he thought.

He quickly unsheathed Dawnbreaker, noticing that the luminescent orb above the blade's hilt was glowing blue, with the clear crystal in the middle of his breastplate's armor gaining the same azure hue. As the enemies approached the pillar he hid behind, he looped around from the other side before piercing his sword into a young man's chest, only for the victim to disintegrate into a pile of ash _'hmm...so there are two possibilities. The first, he's a powerful necromancer. Or...a vampire.'_ In his newfound determination, he quickly drew his blade up in front of him, creating a wide arc...that happened to unleash blue flames towards the remaining opponent, killing him in an instant (AN: Kinda like the Bloodskal Blade. Only instead of red energy it's blue fire). ' _hmm, that's also an interesting ability. This is truly fearsome, I'll have to thank Meridia when I see her.'_

Dismissing the thought for the time being, he delved deeper into the cavern, dismissing the occasional skeleton or draugr with relative ease. He noticed a distinct lack of life, undead, everything. It was creepily quiet. He eventually found himself on a balcony, where he immediately cast an invisibility spell and crouched down in a small corner of the room when he heard commotion coming from below.

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil? He could have been helpful, you know. You could have used your powers as a vampire lord to get something from him" said a young woman, confirming Tiberius' previous suspicions. Dispelling his invisibility cloak he sheathed Dawnbreaker and drew his Ebony Bow. _'just like the one I gave Ae - no, NO! I'm over that now, I'm better than that. I need to focus'_ He readied an arrow dipped in a particularly potent poison he concocted back in his manor back in Solitude, and took aim.

"Now now, even if I used Vampiric seduction on him, it wou- GAH" that was all Lokil managed to get out before he was no more, the arrow lodged deep in his heart.

With the death of Lokil and subsequent dismissal of his thrall, the young vampiress, now on guard, stalks up the stairs towards the balcony. When she completes her ascent, she is greeted with a solemn look, as she is stabbed through the chest with Dawnbreaker. Tiberius yanks his holy daedric weapon from its secure position in her body, and cleans off the weapon with a disturbing flick, removing the crimson stains from the pure blade.

 _'Hmm...I have claimed small vengeance in my quest against a race. All for what? I feel no satisfaction. I gain no happiness from this. Rather, it is quite the opposite. I'm no better than the Silver Hand scum I fought relentlessly. Have I no scruples? Have I no shame? Well, with this I claim peace at heart. May you all find respite in the afterlife your souls will depart to._

 _Hmm...this circular platform appears to have been of importance in the past. The pedestal seems to have been weathered by old age. Oh well. I need some rest, I think I saw some bedrolls back near the entrance. I'll sleep here for the night and depart for Riften in the morning. My personal vendetta against the vampires may be over, but the increasing number of attacks proves to be a major crisis. I'll see what the Dawnguard has to offer, at the very least to learn more about what's happening.'_

With that final thought, he succumbed to his fatigue and let unconsciousness wash over him. Far away, in a plane of oblivion, a certain blonde princess smiled fondly.

* * *

 **~~~~FASTFORWARD, TIBERIUS HAS ARRIVED AT RIFTEN~~~~**

* * *

As soon as Tiberius walked through the gates, he immediately noticed how depressed the city seemed to be. He paid no mind to it, instead opting to search for information wherever he could find it. Lost in his thoughts, he was oblivious to his surroundings, and crashed into a young man with blonde hair.

"My bad, chap" said Tiberius, holding his hand out to help.

"Oh my apologies sir, I wasn't paying attention. I'm too excited! See, I was invited to join the Dawnguard, and..." he started, far too quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there mate. Did you say Dawnguard?" inquired the good hero, gaining an affirmative nod from the man being questioned. "Do you know where Fort Dawnguard is, by any chance?" Another nod. "PERFECT! Mind if I accompany you?"

"Absolutely good sir, assuming you know how to swing that fancy blade of yours." answered the boy, who seemed far too confident for one who relies on a woodcutter's axe.

"Of course. I am the dragonborn after all" he said with a cocky smile, chuckling at the flabbergasted chap.

* * *

 **~~~~Scene change, Fort Dawnguard~~~~**

* * *

Entering the fort's main chamber, Tiberius stalked forward, a rather loud and intense conversation ringing in his ears. He noticed a man, quite well build, with the same armor he saw on the rest of the inhabitants of this castle. He then noticed a bald spellsword, apparently a vigilant of stendarr, speak.

"And I'm telling you Isran, the Hall of Vigilants was attacked! I know you couldn't care less about us now, but I lack the manpower and you want to eliminate the vampire threat. This is a perfect opportunity! Like I've been telling you, there's something in Dimhollow Crypt. A treasure of sorts, I don't know. But the vampires are probably swarming there by now, we know it's their objective!"

"And what would you have me do, Tolan?" the man now identified as Isran questioned. "If you looked around, we don't exactly have an army either.

"Well I may be able to help with that. Where is this Dimhallow Crypt, may I ask?" inquired the Dovahkiin, finally letting his presence be known.

"And who are you, exactly?" Asked Isran, accosting the newcomer. ' _Intimidation, eh? Not the best way to get recruits'_ mused the dragonborn.

"My name is Tiberius. I am the last dragonborn." he introduced himself, noting with a small amount of pride the shocked looks on their faces. "Now answer my question. I am here to help with the threat, and I would greatly appreciate the details so I may be of assistance."

"It's in the heart of The Pale. It's a rather conspicuous cavern opening by a mountain, hard to miss. Probably crawling with vampires by now." it was Tolan that answered.

 _'wait that sounds familia...no. NO'_

Now, the dragonborn, as stupid as he may be at times, has adventured quite a bit. He was integral in the discovery of the Eye of Magnus below Saarthal. He helped retrieve numerous fragments of Wuuthrad from literally THE most unfortunate places he could think of. He retrieved numerous Dragon Priest Masks, and he owns multiple Aedric and Daedric artifacts. Oh, and he's sorta busy saving the world from a dragon menace, too. Not that he's made any progress, but can you really blame him?

So to know that he had to travel ALL the way back to It's-Really-Fucking-Cold Hold just to "clear" a cave that he stumbled into already on the way to this forsaken canyon, when he thought that he was done...ONLY to find out that there was more to it if he just stayed to observe and explore...

He did the only reasonable thing. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

...come on he's been through a lot, readers. Give him a break.

* * *

 **~~AND CUT~~**

 **Sorry about the whole skip-to-the-next-scene thing. This is all exposition, and I don't want to dedicate 100,000 words to the stories that we already know and there's nothing interesting about walking down the road some to the next destination. Get what I mean? I'm trying to get to the good stuff as soon as possible, forgive my impatience.**

 **Also, the formatting on my chapters seem to be messed up. Is this hard to read? I'll try fixing it later, as well as some more of the grammar and word choice in the various chapters. I'm veeery tired. Good night, and review/fav/follow and all that. I appreciate your invested time, and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to TLOTD, folks! Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy like I said. Here's a three-thousand word chapter! A bit longer than the others in this fic, but definitely shorter than some that I've read. Idk, I like more frequent, shorter chapter updates than sparse long ones, yeah? What do you guys think? I serve my readers.

 **~BEFORE I FORGET~** What's everyone's stance on my 3rd person omniscient point of view? Because I noticed that almost all the fics had POVs that kept shifting around from character to character back when I was a lurker (which reminds me, for non-user readers please make an account and fav/fol/rev, I did that for a year until I learned how hard it is for fic writers...truly every single one counts for an author starting on a story) and I wanted something different.

I acknowledge the benefits of doing 1st person and jumping back and forth, because that's the best way to express emotions and thoughts imo. more personal, what do you guys think?

Anyways...

Chap 3 reviews...

Pyro - Coool cool thanks! I like to have a mixture of both personally, and will definitely have him serious like he was in chapter 1 as well as certain parts of chapter 3, but there's gotta be SOME comedy in em all, yeah? :P

king - ah yes vaermina, good idea. I just don't want too big of a harem. At the moment I'm focusing on developing the ones I know that I want in them. After that's done then we can add more, and that will be by majority vote in an official poll/etc once the time comes. But ideas are still welcome :)

As for her specifically, not a fan of that daedric prince. Same with namira, idk. rubs me the wrong way. I've completed every main questline and MANY side quests and daedric quests etc at least 17 times by now. But I've only ever done namira's cannibal quest chain once, and never again. Mehrunes all day every day, dagger so good w/ sneak cuz sneak+dagger/bow is the only way to go when playing on a higher difficulty. Not enough raw damage unless you spend your time with smithing/alchemy/enchanting to work on getting to that 400-dmg stuff. Which I've done... Or the restoration potion glitch and go for the 2billion lololol. Good times.

On to the show, folks! _Italicized_ means thoughts as always.

* * *

Tiberius stood before a pedestal on a circular platform in an all-too familiar cavern in the heart of The Pale. _'at least I didn't have to walk that far this time'_ he thought.

He cursed at the button, one of the causes for his extension of this quest, wishing he was more aware back then. He also blamed Tolan and Isran, though he couldn't help but pity the former. He found him dead, sitting at the bottom of the caverns. From the look of things, he seem to have tripped and fell to his death. Quite the sad way to die.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he placed his hand on the button, causing a spike to pierce through his hand. "FUCKING HELL THAT HURTS" he shouted, before noticing a purplish flame make itself known, connecting to one of the chalices. Having done this before in his journeys in High Rock, he quickly set the chalices in line with the purple, fiery aura before the ground shook and a large sarcophagus-like structure was raised from the ground. He removed the cover, expecting any variety of treasures and artifacts. What he got went completely against his expectations - it was something living...well, undead technically. But still. It wasn't some _thing._ It was some _one._ A girl, to be precise.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" asked the mysterious woman, undoubtedly a vampire.

"My name's Tiberius. Currently you're in Dimhollow Crypt, a small little site in the middle of The Pale. And you'll be in Oblivion if you don't tell me who you are, why you were sealed, and why you have an elder scroll with you." he threatened, brandishing Dawnbreaker to further enhance his point.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. I can tell you're in a vampire hunter gang, or was wronged by one of my kind in the past" she started, ignoring the furious glare he was giving her. "Seriously, I'm sorry. Please just relax, I'll answer your questions."

"...fine, but make it quick."

"My name's Serana. I'm a vampire, but you know that already. I was sealed...I don't even know how long ago, and as for why...that's a private matter. As for why I'm lugging such a valuable artifact with me, that's even more personal. And I don't think I can trust you. Not yet."

"Fair. To be quite honest, I would think the same if i was in your shoes. But who sealed you, at least?"

"I was sealed away here by my mother."

"Your parents? Why would they do that, wouldn't they want you with them?

"Oh, no not really...I've never really seen eye-to-eye with my parents...I basically grew up alone." she said in a soft voice, earning her a sympathetic look from Tiberius. _'she's sorta like me...'_ he thought.

"I know how you feel. I never really got along with my parents. Hell, they practically disowned me when I was thirteen. I've been by myself ever since." shared Tiberius, understanding her pain.

"Thanks. It's refreshing to meet a kindred spirit...you know, you're pretty nice" said Serana with a small grin. "say, I need to get back to my family, if they're still there. Castle Volkihar is the place, it's on an island in the Sea of Ghosts, near High Rock. Would you mind accompanying me there? My clan can give you quite the handsome reward, I assure you."

"Hmm...well, it's on the way to my destination in Solitude, anyways. Since ships from the empire probably control the ports thanks to Victoria Vicci, I'm sure the local boaters are left with much less work. I'm sure they'd take us there for enough gold." agreed Tiberius thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's true...wait, empire? What empire?" she asked, genuinely surprised and curious.

"...you must have been asleep for a reaaally long time. I'm amazed you haven't dried up from the lack of feeding."

"Hah we Volkihars aren't like lesser vampires." She started with some pride. "Still though..." Her eyes shifted to his bleeding hand, the smell intoxicating to her 'How _did I just notice...mmm, it looks so delicious'_ thought Serana as she licked her lips.

"Hey, my eyes are up here" said Tiberius teasingly, causing Serana to giggle.

"Alright smart guy, let's go then. As much as I enjoy your company, the sooner we get to the castle, the better. You get your reward, I get back to my home and finally feed."

"Feed? Oh, right. It's been ages since you've fed, right? Well...if you want, you can have some of my blood." said Tiberius, with a kind smile.

"Oh? I take back what I said. You're pretty foolish, trusting a vampiric stranger you've just met to take your blood. Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but..."

"Trust me, my blood's unique. I already tried becoming a werewolf, but I wasn't able to. I can't contract any diseases, and my blood will remain pure...well technically not pure, but it's going to stay the way it is until I die. I won't become a vampire any time soon. And don't worry about me, I'll stop you if I'm losing too much blood. K?" he easily countered, shifting aside his gear to offer her better access to his neck. "Well?"

(AN: ~Some racy implied stuff here, kids do turn away until the scene change.)

"Hmm...well I can stop myself too, I'm not a pig. I'm quite confident in my self control. With that, thank you for the meal" she huskily replied, before extending her fangs and biting into his flesh. The feeling for her was...incredible, if her dazed eyes and hardened nipples were any indication. It was the best blood she'd ever had the pleasure of feasting on. It was like drinking liquid fire, with all the heat pooling up deep in her core, the liquid treat sending wetness to many other, more...private areas.

"Hey...hey, Serana that's enough blood" said Tiberius, wondering exactly how much of an appetite the girl had. He noticed he was losing a bit too much, so he quickly pushed her off. Serana, still in a daze from the orgasmic taste, lost her balance and fell down, bringing Tiberius with her. Disgruntled, he lifted his face, only to stare into her glowing, far-off eyes that seemed to be filled with happiness and...lust? He shook himself, and tried waking her from her stupor. "Serana...serana. Hello?" he tried, waving his arm in front of her face. Seeing his attempts fail, he shrugged and leaned down closer, lining his mouth next to Serana's ear, he roughly growled "SERANA!"

The vampiress, who was riding out a trip on cloud nine with the dragonblood flowing through her, fell victim to her base instincts and began touching herself in places that the dragonborn was currently oblivious too. It didn't help that she could feel the man's chiseled chest and rock-hard abs through the light armor the man on top of her was wearing. She was brought out of her thoughtful trance by said man huskily breathing her name loudly in her ear, pushing her over the edge as she suc _cum_ bed to the pleasure, beginning to convulse erotically as she let loose a scream.

Our trusty hero, now aware of what was happening, was already upright and walking towards the exit, a blush on his face. "Hey, Serana, you coming?" he asked the mortified vampire, who was currently too embarrassed to speak. She just mumbled incoherently before rushing up to catch up to him. "Serana...what do ya say we forget about this, yeah?" She simply nodded, glad that her hood she now adorned gave her something she could hide her current bashful self behind.

"RRAAAAAWR"

But of course, the drama wasn't over, as they now had to deal with a Gargoyle.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAWR"

Scratch that, two. Wow their lives suck.

* * *

~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~

* * *

"That Abandoned Fort looked really-"

"No."

"You sure Serana? Whatever, fine. But I heard from some farmers that there's an ancient nord ruin somewhere around here. Maybe we can-"

"No."

"Fine. Hey, I think I see some-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Here, in the scenic...err...disgusting swamps in Hjaalmarch, we find two companions slowly walking through the foggy marshes to Solitude, in hopes of sitting down to a good meal in Proudspire Manor before hiring a boat to take Serana to her destination. The only problem lies in the towering figure of Tiberius, whose crystal orbs shine with a childlike giddiness at the sight of every tomb, ruins, fort, castle, cave, tree, stone, butterfly, and sign. Enduring seven hours of him asking if they could explore something new, she began to wonder exactly how her savior stays alive.

"Fine, I won't ask about a single additional place to explore" started Tiberius, earning him a relieved sigh from the vampiress to which he pouted indignantly. "but only after we explore this one Nordic Tomb that I just HAVE to delve into!"

After a good minute of deliberation, she realized that listening to an adult-sized child keep begging for the rest of their divines-forsaken trip was NOT something she wanted, and quickly acquiesced. *Sigh*..."fine, fine. What's the name of the place?"

Tiberius' eyes lit up as if he won the lottery...whatever that is, as he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her another several dozen meters north, not noticing his vampire companion's very uncharacteristic blush. "They call it Ustengrav. The old Greybeards wanted me to fetch a horn from the tomb."

Now, Serana's history was a little rusty. So it took her a little while to sift through her recollections. "Greybeards...greybeards, where have I heard that before...Hmmm." She tilted her head cutely to the side as she talked aloud to herself. "Ah yes, they're masters of the voice through trai-...wait a minute." she started, seeing his grin widen. "YOU'RE A DRAGONBORN?"

"The one and only!" he said, ignoring her bewildered expression. "C'mon, let's go! We can talk to each other, learn more about each others' pasts, kill some draugr, find some treasure, maybe a word wall, it'll be SUPER FUN!"

* * *

Serana was not having fun. In the last twenty minutes, they've had to smash, burn, freeze, slash, shoot, and shout at dozens upon dozens of skeletons and draugr.

Their conversation was cut short, when the coffin lids in the main chambers flew off, revealing a small army of Draugr Scourge.

They made quick work of the threat, Serana using her ice spikes and Vampiric Drain to dismiss the undead minions from afar as covering fire, while Tiberius used Dawnbreaker to slash through the undead like butter.

"Where were we? Ah. Yes, we're getting to know each other. So, old young lady, how was life before you were sealed? Have any hobbies, friends, lovers?"

"No, not really. My childhood was very sheltered and...dry. And then, as you already know, I've been asleep for the last several millennia. What about you? I'm sure you have friends and I can tell you love getting yourself into horrible situations like this" she grunted, as she launched an ice spike at another skeleton. "Do you have eyes for anyone yourself?"

"Well, yes. I'll admit, there was a girl who made me go crazy."

Serana felt a pang in her heart, though she had no idea why. _'Why does that make me feel irritated...wait...was?'_ "Did something happen?" she asked, as she slashed a Draugr with her Elven Dagger with a bit more force than she had been using previously.

"I don't want to talk about it." was his curt reply as he dismissed the last of the enemies.

Noticing the once more depressing atmosphere, she quickly changed the topic "Well that horn isn't going to claim itself." she offered, as they moved on to the next area.

"I'll be your friend, then." Tiberius finally spoke up, as they got past a complex series of timed self-closing gates.

"Huh?" was Serana's confused reply.

"I said I'll be your friend. You said you didn't have any earlier, right? Well I personally think that's really sad, and someone as nice and fun as you should have some good company. Immortality must be dull after all, I think I can help you pass the time" he said with a charming smile.

"...th...thank you, Tiberius. That means a lot" she smiled back, before unsheathing her blade and readying a spell. Tiberius readied himself too, as they had both heard shuffling feet that just didn't sound...human.

"Damn it. Frostbite spiders. I'm getting impatient out of hunger, so let's just go in guns-a-blazing, yeah?" he gave no room for Serana to reply, as he swept into the chamber and charged at the abominations, slashing left and right, dual-wielding with his Dawnbreaker and Stormshadow, a Glass sword he personally enchanted when he visited the the Arcane University in the Imperial City on official business for the College of Winterhold. Serana sighed, walking slowly to avoid the fire traps, wondering to herself exactly how lucky he has to be to be able to avoid all of them in his reckless fighting. She dodged flying limbs and gobs of webs and poison as she calmly inched closer to the gate before pulling on the chain to the next chamber.

"You coming, showoff?"

"Absolutely, and thanks a TON for your help with that" he snapped at her, to which Serana just giggled before they walked towards the horns resting place, only to notice that there was a distinct lack of said artifact, and a note on a small altar, which he quickly read. "So...Riverwood, eh? Well I can take a carriage to Whiterun later on my business. We'll get you home first, yeah?" he finished as they moved on to the next room, which seemed to be a secret path that leads back to the entrance.

They came to what appeared to be a treasure room, filled with gold and loot and a promising treasure chest, which Serana quickly advanced to, curious of what was inside. She didn't even notice the wire trap that she triggered before it was too late.

"SERANA WATCH OUT! **FIIK KO-PRAAN**! **WULD NAH KEST**!" SLAM. It went by in a flash. She saw a blur, before she was roughly pushed back. She opened her eyes to see Tiberius' look of shock and pain as a flurry of poisoned arrows flew forward from all directions, impaling his body countless times before he fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide with horror, her body trembling in fear and anxiety, as she looked straight forward to the wall where the chest remained, seemingly mocking her with its safe lock in place.

"Tib-...ti...no, are you okay? You're okay, right? Yeah? You said we'd be friends. You can't break your promise. No..no he's gone. I-it's my fault, all my fault. My first friend. No! NOOOOO!" she screamed. She wept, her tears blurring her vision as she fell to the ground. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't care. She felt that she deserved to die. She slowly turned her head, registering a figure with a dagger in his hand, reaching for her before she blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for killing the current main character there guys. Don't worry though, it's not his harem, he was just there for exposition. The real main character's actually Ulfric. He's found to be a Dragonborn too, and he gets the harem in the end. Plus Elesif!


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on TLOTD_

* * *

"Tib-...ti...no, are you okay? You're okay, right? Yeah? You said we'd be friends. You can't break your promise. No..no he's gone. I-it's my fault, all my fault. My first friend. No! NOOOOO!" she screamed. She wept, her tears blurring her vision as she fell to the ground. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't care. She felt that she deserved to die. She slowly turned her head, registering a figure with a dagger in his hand, reaching for her before she blacked out.

Ulfric sighed as he reached for the young girl, sheathing his ebony blade as he evaluated her to be no threat.

...

...LOL JUST KIDDING!

Did I get anyone with the ending of the last chapter? Please tell me I did. I've been practicing my trolling, see...Tiberius isn't dead. If you noticed FIIK KOPRAAN before the Whirlwind Sprint Shout, it's a variation of FIIK LO SAH, the Summon Spectral Clone shout that the greybeards use. The shout I used translates to "mirror body" instead of "mirror deceive phantom" and thanks to this differentiation, it results in a physical body. Kinda like Naruto's Shadow Clones. The problem with it is that it's very taxing. Think of it as taking up half of the stamina and health bar in Skyrim. But it is better since it can deceive humans, but in this case tricked Serana.

Lololol.

So with that said, welcome back to TLOTD everybody! Thanks for being patient with my attempt at trolling, of course. I'll reply to reviews via PMs from now on, so please enable that feature. Oh yeah, and I won't be addressing all of them as much anymore, if my hope of this story taking off comes to fruition. But of course, thank you VERY much for your kind words and for investing your time in this story.

Hope you enjoy! Here's the next chapter, yo. been less than 24 hours, so yay~

* * *

 _ **~~~MEANWHILE, IN PROUDSPIRE MANOR (turn away kiddies, inappropriate)~~~**_

* * *

Lydia unlocked the main door to Proudspire manor, and finally succeeded after her many attempts at shoving the gigantic sack of septims through the skinny door frame.

"Jordis! Jordis, are you home?" she shouted, wandering exactly where her fellow housecarl was. ' _probably cleaning god knows what. Honestly, she babies him so much. It's like she enjoys being a slave to our rascal of a Thane. Not that I'm slacking, but her zeal creeps me out.'_

"AAAAAAAH" hearing a feminine, high-pitched shriek, Lydia concluded that it was most likely Jordis, and rushed to her aid. _'sounded like it came from the master room, I can see why she'd freak out, there's lots of crazy weapons and evil artifacts lying about in his messy room. Boys...'_

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?" Lydia screamed as she opened the door, her Skyforge Steel Greatsword unsheathed and readied for combat. However, her battle-ready gaze was soon replaced with wide eyes. _'This room...THIS ROOM IS SO CLEAN!'_

...but that's not what Lydia was freaking out about. Well, sure she was shocked. But the revelation paled in comparison to seeing Jordis, her faithful blonde "good-girl" friend...on her master's currently drenched bed, sniffing their thane's undergarments with the opposite end of a Staff of Fire Storm plowing into her glistening, pink womanhood.

"Ah! YES! YES MY THANE! MMM GIVE IT TO YOUR SLUTTY SERVANT, LET ME SERVICE YOUR WONDERFUL COCK! YES, YES, YES I'M ALL YOURS, EVERYTHING IS YOURS! AAHHHH AAAHHHHHHH" screamed Jordis with a look of ecstasy as she came for what seemed to be the fourth time, judging by the sheets. "ahh...Lord Tiberius...hurry back, my thane, I miss you. I'm worried about you. I-" her pleasurable haze and longing words were cut short when she heard a weapon fall to the ground with a loud clang behind her. Startled, she turned around before meeting Lydia's gaze with equally wide eyes. Her face was ablaze, as she stuttered out random nothings in a futile attempt to make an excuse.

"...pardon my...intrusion..." said Lydia, who looked as if she had seen a ghost, as she closed the door and walked down the stairs rigidly.

* * *

 _ **~~~BACK TO TIBERIUS~~~**_

* * *

"Tib-...ti...no, are you okay? You're okay, right? Yeah? You said we'd be friends. You can't break your promise. No..no he's gone. I-it's my fault, all my fault. My first friend. No! NOOOOO!" she screamed. She wept, her tears blurring her vision as she fell to the ground. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't care. She felt that she deserved to die. She slowly turned her head, registering a figure with a dagger in his hand, reaching for her before she blacked out.

"Serana! *sigh* What a reckless girl. You think she'd have matured after the first millennia." huffed Tiberius, as he used the dagger to slit his hand, letting his blood flow into a bottle he had found, placing the cover on the vessel to store for future use, using an adept healing spell to make quick work of his minor wound.

He lifted Serana in his arms, carrying her to a small chamber that they had passed by on the way where there were a few bedrolls lying about. Tucking her in, he conjured two permanent atronachs at the two entrances and set a half a dozen destruction runes in the hallways. They wouldn't do much against a powerful opponent, but they would do their job in waking him up, hopefully. With his safety precautions completed, he laid down on the adjacent bedroll and fell asleep.

* * *

Serana woke up with a groan. She sat up and turned her head to see Tiberius eating a piece of bread he must have brought in his satchel. Tiberius felt her gaze and spoke.

"I left a bottle of my blood next to you, please enjoy yourself. Ya know you gave me quite the scare there, Ms. Reckless." he chuckled, turning back to his quick and meager meal.

Now, Serana was always very calm and collected, and one of the most level-headed vampires you would ever meet. However, being saved from a crypt after thousands of years, gaining your first friend in said savior, only to witness his death due to your own stupid mistake _kind_ of takes a toll on you. Just a wee bit. This made itself known when Serana began screaming.

"I worried YOU!? I thought you DIED! I saw you get turned into swiss cheese-" a snicker from Tiberius was heard. "SHUT UP mister! I thought..I thought I lost you. And it was all my fault. *sniff*...I..you were so kind to me, even willing to be my first friend and I" she sobbed out, hitting his chest weakly as Tiberius engulfed her in his warm, comforting arms.

"Shhh it's okay Serana. After all, what are friends for, if not to prevent one from being skewered by several dozen arrows? Hm?" he said, earning a weak chuckle.

"*sniff*...still. Thank you. I don't think anyone in my entire life has shown me as much kindness and fun. Really, thank you." said Serana as she calmed down, a warm smile creeping onto her cold, pale face. "But if I may ask...how'd you do it?"

"That's a secret of the trade, my dear" he said teasingly, unaware of the flutter in her mostly-undead heart when she heard _dear_ "and magicians don't reveal their secrets. Just like killers don't reveal their weapons. Smart ones anyways. Ahahahah! For now, let's just say the voice is a powerful weapon and leave it at that?"

"Fair enough. Now let's get going, this tomb just makes me feel awful and I want to get out of and away from here as soon as possible." Serana said, guilt creeping onto her face once more.

Sighing, Tiberius agreed to get a move on. "As soon as you finish your meal, we can head on out to my manor where we'll get a nice rest for the night."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice"

* * *

Now in Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, the two travelers neared Proudspire Manor. Tiberius paused as he saw his surroundings glow and freeze, similar to when the Psijic order visited him. He was enveloped in a white light before landing on his ass in the main palace of the Colored Rooms, in front of a very annoyed Meridia.

"What are you doing with that vampire girl that you _befriended_?" she demanded, her voice laced with anger and...jealousy? _'No, that can't be it.'_

"Serana? I'm taking her home." Tiberius answered steadily, although confused as to exactly why this matters.

"Wha- y-you" she sputtered, taking his response the wrong way, if you catch me drift. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! You're MY champion, MINE! And as the daedric lord of LIFE and energy, those foul beings are my sworn enemies, enemies that YOU came to me for assistance in annihilating not too long ago, I might add." she seethed.

"I was wrong, Meridia. And I"m sorry, but right now, you are too. Yes, the undead are largely evil, or at least hostiles. But we can't group them together and say they're all the same! That's just plain discrimination! I realized in my traveling that I was becoming the same as the Silver Hand, a group I did destroy. There are kind souls, of every race and classification."

"So you're taking their side instead of mine, then?" She dared, displeasure clear in her tone.

"It's not about sides...but I'm definitely not going to change my mind about her or any other kindhearted vampire just because you hate them."

"Wha-..FINE THEN! Don't come to me when your undead friends turn on you, cuz I won't be there for you!" she screamed, storming out of the main hall.

"We're so sorry, Sir Tiberius. Our lady does care for you, please don't hold it against her. I'm sure she'll calm down soon." the same maidservants from his last visit bowed to him.

"It's okay, I understand her frustration. I did sorta insult her very ideology..." he scratched his head. "Tell her I'll make it up to her somehow. I'll do whatever I can, though I'm not sure there's much I can do that would please a Deadric Lord that she can't do herself." he admitted.

 _'oh you have NO idea how wrong you are, sir'_ thought every servant simultaneously. "Well with that Lord Tiberius, we will send you back to Tamriel where you were. Only a few seconds have passed in your world, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, do warn me ahead of time when I'm pulled across the universe please." he waved farewell with a smile on his face. With that, he was gone.

~~~Meanwhile, in Meridia's bedroom~~~

The Daedric Queen of Life was currently curled up in her bed, strongly hugging a life-sized doll of Tiberius that I hope isn't voodoo. Light tears were built up in her crystal blue eyes as she flailed around and screamed into her pillow, mad at Tiberius for not understanding her and frustrated with herself for acting like a bratty teenager. She was almost as old as time itself! _'Stupid Tiberius...still, I wish I hadn't snapped at him. He probably hates me now.'_ she wailed to herself.

"Excuse me, milady?" her servants peeked through her door.

'WHAT IS IT? I SWEAR IF IT ISN'T A GOOD REASON I WILL OBLITERATE YOU SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO TURN INTO DUST!" she screamed, angry that her private thinking was disturbed.

"I'M SORRY! But...Tiberius has departed, we thought we'd let you know." at that Meridia's expression turned to one of sorrow. _'I knew he hates me...'_ "but if we may add, milady...he would like you to know that he understands your position completely and isn't angry with you. He says he'd make it up any way, no matter what it takes. With that, have a good evening, mistress. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Meridia did a complete 180, her face now practically glowing with anticipation and excitement. _'HE CARES ABOUT ME! EEEEEK! And he said ANYTHING, right? RIGHT? Ehehehe time to plan!'_

* * *

 **~~~BACK TO SOLITUDE~~~**

* * *

"Weird...I felt...something there, how about you, Tiberius?" asked Serana, looking in multiple directions with a confused face.

"...it's nothing, forget about it." said Tiberius, as he ascended the steps and opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Wow. It's not as big as our castle, but it's quite classy. Very homey too." she complimented.

"Thanks, thanks. LYDIA! JORDIS! I'm BAAACK" Tiberius shouted happily, wondering where his housecarls were. He heard two sets of footsteps, one coming slowly from the living room, and one scurrying down from the third floor.

"Welcome back los-" started Lydia before she had to take a step back, lest she be tackled by a flying Jordis. "MY THANE! I missed you! How was your trip? Did you get hurt? Did you see something cool? Did you meet new people? Did you- OW" Jordis pestered, before being hit over the head with a pan by Lydia.

"Jordis, stop interrogating him. You should start making dinner." Lydia scolded.

"Well I don't see you helping! In fact I cooked this morning, it's your turn." she countered. Lydia leaned in and whispered something that Tiberius missed, but sounded something like...something earlier that morning with a staff? Whatever that meant. He was surprised, however, when Jordis quickly stiffened, her cheeks ablaze. She quickly scurried off to the kitchen to start preparing a meal.

Now noticing the female companion, Lydia shifted her gaze and began questioning. "So who's your..lady friend there, thane?" she asked, also causing Jordis to peer out from around the corner to glare at the newcomer.

Serana, feeling the spicy stares from her female companions that she _probably_ shouldn't tick off, politely replied "My name is Serana Volkihar. I'm a vampire" she started, noticing them both tense up. "Relax, Tiberius ended up sharing some of his past drama with me on our way here after we finished exploring Ustengrav. I assure you that not all vampires are like that. Anyways, I'm hiring his services to bring me and a...valuable scroll to my home, and since the nearest dock is close by he thought it prudent to come and rest."

The other ladies seemed satisfied with that answer, and gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning to find the man of the house.

*munchmunch* They found him sitting at one of the tables, chomping down on some mammoth steak, seemingly left over from a previous meal. _'always the impatient one'_ the girls thought.

"Mmmmm! Jordis, how do you do it? This meat is so tender and moist! Ya know, with your skills you'd make a great housewife for someone someday." Tiberius praised, oblivious to the madly blushing housecarl in the kitchen.

"Oh yes, my thane, Jordis is very good at keeping MANY different _things moist and wet_ for you." said Lydia in a particularly loud voice.

CRASH! The sound of several pots falling was heard throughout the house.

* * *

AND CUT! I honestly can't get off this whole humor stuff, I'm sorry. But I promise some serious adventuring real soon!

Btw Ima be blitzing through lots of the actual in-game content. Tis why this fic seems so fast paced, and I apologize. But I want to get to the good stuff as soon as possible! Most of this fic will be my own plot, and tbh the main stuff will happen AFTER he's hooked up with his girls in his harem. Which...will take a very long time. A very very long time, seeing as how long it took me to get this part. What's done right now? A fraction of one part of one fragment of the exposition.

...so yeah. This'll be a long fanfic, so bear with me!

 **ALSO!** Before I forget, why is Meridia not all-knowing? Why does she have to question him? Well they're powerful but they're not almighty. She's got limits, and she can view him and his actions and words through her portal WHEN she's actively watching. She can't get into thoughts. And as for why she waited until now to question him, it's reaaally hard to teleport to a plane of oblivion. Hell Mehrunes Dagon needed gates opened during the Oblivion Crisis when the dragonfire wasn't lit, iirc. So Meridia only being able to teleport him when he's close enough to her shrine is pretty reasonable.

Thanks for reading, and do review/follow/favorite! See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY HEY HEY Welcome back to TLOTD! I apologize once again for the delay. :)

Regarding reviews, thank you SO MUCH for the kind words, it really means a lot to me, being a new writer and all.

Without further ado, here's the newest chapter!

* * *

"Alright we're here!" exclaimed the mighty hero jovially.

"Hey, before we go in there..." the vampiress started.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, thank you. I can't get over how kind you are to me." said Seranaa bashfully. "I just wanna let you know...things might not play out very well. We're a very powerful, arrogant clan. Let me do the talking." He nodded as they entered the castle.

He noticed a high elf standing by the staircase. His eyes widened in surprise before he walked away. "LORD HARKON! EVERYONE! SERANA HAS RETURNED!"

They walked down the stairs before they saw a very powerful-looking man approaching them.

"Oh how I've missed you! I've missed you so much, my little darling. How are you? I miss sleeping with you" he said in glee, as he stroked the Elder Scroll.

Tiberius was fuming. "HEY YOUR DAUGHTER IS BACK TOO, YOU CUNT! Show some emotion, asshole!" he glared at the lord, causing the others to draw their weapons, disgusted at his lack of respect for their glorious leader.

Despite himself, Harkon let out a hearty laugh. "Ahahaha! Stay your weapons, friends. I'm sure this man can wipe you all out with ease. Look at his gear. Feel his presence. I'm sure he's quite the overwhelming opponent. Now then, I am quite pleased that my daughter has been rescued, I assure you. And I am eager to reward such a strong savior as yourself! What would you like?"

"Well I'd really like some gold and gems, but-" Tiberius began, before he was cut off.

"Ah of course, you wouldn't need material goods. I will offer you the greatest bounty. My blood!"

"Well I really do need funds, getting here was expensive and all and-"

"Perhaps you still need convincing!"

"No, I mean if you have some emeralds and-"

"BEHOLD THE POWER!" he exclaimed, transforming into a vampire lord.

"...yes, that's cool and all. But I don't want it, I want some treasure. Some valuables, anyth-"

"This is the power that I offer!"

"DUDE I JUST WANT SOME FUCKING SEPTIMS!"

"If you deny my blood, then so be it. You there! Bring this man a portrait of myself. That is the second most valuable thing I offer."

"Hey I don't want that! Just give me something else please, anything." said Tiberius, tired of this conversation.

"Alright alright, I will give you my daughter. I'm sure she can please your mortal desires." he began, causing the two young adults (well...serana looks like one) to blush and look away from each other. "But know that if I see you again...you are dead. Humans, the lesser undead, werewolves. Even dragons. They will cower before our might, for while we may be weakened by the sun's rays and Auriel's influence, we are still plenty strong. But when night falls, we will reign supreme. For my daughter's safe return I shall grant you this one safe leave. But know that you are prey, mortal. Just like all the lesser beings. Begone!" shouted Harkon, readying what appeared to be a spell. Tiberius looked over to see Serana looking at him with a worried expression before he blacked out.

* * *

 **~SCENE CHANGE~**

* * *

Tiberius walked into the Sleeping Giant Inn, looking for the innkeeper. He found what he was looking for when a sexy yet innocent woman called for him.

"What can I do for you, traveler?" she asked, rolling her eyes at how Tiberius seemed to be concentrating on..certain parts...hey, he's a guy after all.

Snapping out of his stupor, he replied "I'm here to rent the attic room."

"Attic room, eh?" she said with a look of surprise as she seemed to...evaluate him? "well we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left."

He nodded, paid the 20 septims, and stepped inside the door.

Tiberius faced his bed and started changing. He figured he'd get some rest before meeting with whoever had the horn. He turned his head slightly around to notice the same innkeeper from before entering his room.

"Cheap lodging, an artifact I need, and a beautiful woman in my room? I think my luck's starting to turn around" said Tiberius with a teasing wink.

"Y-you think I'm? Ahem. I think you're looking for this." said Delphine, handing him a horn. _'stupid stupid stupid! Of course he is, he just said it! It's his fault for being so damn...charming.'_ she threw the horn on his bed before she turned around, a blush on her face. _'calm down Delphine...he's just another traveler, the only man in your heart is HIM.'_

"Yep!" he affirmed, grabbing the horn and storing the item carefully by tossing it into the infinite abyss that is his traveler's pack. "Although I do have some questions for you." he started, moving closer to her.

Having calmed down, Delphine turned around and looked him steadily in the eyes. "Good, because I have questions too. Follow me."

* * *

Serana was tired. She broke into her father's room to steal the Elder Scroll before high-tailing it out of there. She knew now that her family didn't even care about her anymore. Just the scroll. She remembered the note they read, and quickly traveled to Riverwood in hopes of finding the one man that can help her. She recalled it mentioning an attic room here, but it didn't even look like this place had one. She huffed and scanned the room, excited when she found her target coming out of a room on the left. She made a move to call out to him before she noticed another figure exiting the same room, close to _her_ Tiberius _._ She was beautiful, 5 ft 5 with rather large breasts and flowing blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to reflect happiness while talking with _her_ Tiberius. She seemed to be quite young, actually **(in this fic, delphine's pretty young. maybe like 18)**. Maybe as young as he was. It was times like these that made Serana feel solemn when she thought about her age.

Snapping out of her personal thoughts, she looked over to see the blonde leading the dragonborn to what seemed to be the innkeeper's bedroom. It was at this point that she noticed that the man she needed to talk to was half naked. Wait Wait Wait-bedroom?! _'THAT...THAT SLUT! SO SHE GOT SOME AND NOW SHE WANTS SOME MORE IN PRIVATE, HUH?'_ she seethed to herself as she stormed across the inn.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Giant Inn, what can I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" she screamed at the man tending the bar as she kicked open the door to the bedroom...only to find nobody in there. She looked around, trashing everything she saw, ignoring the pleas and threats of the weak-willed Orgnar. She halted her fruitless efforts, calming herself down. _'why do I even feel this way...it's not like we're together or anything.'_ images of them laughing together in their travels, Tiberius saving her life, and her climaxing within ten minutes of meeting him flooded her mind, causing the vampire to blush so hard she thought she was a mortal again. _'no, no he's just a friend. Yeah, a very special friend. If he's getting some action, then that's good for him! I don't care, yeah. Besides they might not even-'_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud, low grunt followed by a high pitched squeal. She thought she was hearing things, but when they persisted - with the feminine screams rising even higher - she turned her eyes - now relit with the flames of fury - to where the sound seemed to be coming from, and searched frantically before she finally found the hidden part of the inn. She kicked down the false panel and stormed down.

* * *

~~WITH DELPHINE AND TIBERIUS~~

* * *

"So I have to ask, Dragonborn. What do you know of the blades?"

She asked him with an...expression that seemed...nostalgic?

He looked at her face with wide eyes, he KNEW he saw that expression before. Images of his past flooding back to him.

* * *

 **~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

"Ahahahaha you're not going to catch me Tibby~" exclaimed a petite young blonde, running around in the fields of what appeared to be Bruma, a major city in Cyrodil.

"Oh no, I'm gonna get ya this time Delph!" he shouted as he blitzed in her direction, tackling her down to the grass,before they rolled together down the large hill.

"ahahahahahaha!" they squealed in their youthful exuberance, in a way only too childhood friends could.

Having sobered up from their excitement, Delphine sat near the close river, watching the sunset. She turned to him with a sad expression. "You're really going to leave, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." he said, equally upset. "My parents are forcing me to go with them to Skyrim. Something about a job offer...I swear I'm just luggage to them" he said sadly.

"Hmph" she pouted before continuing. "I don't care if the divines say, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" she screamed.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's not like I'm leaving Tamriel, I'll just be in a different province up north. I'll come visit you, I promise!" Tiberius said as he hugged his only friend.

Stifling her sniffing, she turned to him with an expecting gaze (AN: what triggered this flashback). "You pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" he smiled, causing her to blush lightly.

"Fine! Then make me another too! When you come back here, let's get married!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Mare-eed? What's that, Delph?" he tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Married! It's when two people who really like each other want to stay with each other forever!" she beamed.

"I don't know, girls are gross..."

"HEY!" she said as she tackled him down to the ground.

"OOF!"

"That's what you get for being a dumb boy."

"Ahahaha hey hey, stop hitting me Delph I was kidding! You're my only friend, of course I'm going to marry you!" he said as he hugged her. His thoughts turned solemn. _'but I can't come back here..they say my destiny's in skyrim. I'm going to miss you a lot, Delph. But I promise I will get to see you, somewhere somehow!'_

 **~~FLASHBACK END~~**

* * *

Tiberius kept on staring, but was broken from his reverie by Delphine pushing him off his chair.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Pfft, you were spacing out. That's what you get for being a dumb boy" she said teasingly, triggering something deep within him.

His thoughts were confirmed. His eyes widened, his heart froze for a beat before beating quicker with each passing sentence. He cupped her face with his hands, triggering a blush that Delphine was trying to ignore, before piercing her eyes with his own.

"What are you- AH" she squealed when she was brought into a tight hug, worsening her blush when she felt his rock-hard muscles through her thin innkeper's outfit. ' _bad girl! What are you thinking? You heart only belongs to one man, not this stranger!'_ she once again chided. She paused when she felt tears fall on her shoulder. "Hey, hey why is the dragonborn crying?" she asked, worried and surprised at this turn of events. But nothing could prepare her for what was to come.

"*sniff*...I'm sorry, I got too emotional. I really missed you, Delph." he said.

This triggered several emotions in the blonde lass in his arms. She tensed up, thinking she misheard. No, no she confirmed it. This man knew of her childhood nickname. But how? And then it hit her...Tiberius, the famous dragonborn of Skyrim. Her old friend, Tibby...it was so obvious. How could she not have seen it? That didn't matter, it was all like a dream. Her feelings of elation, sadness, happiness, anger bursted through the surface.

She returned his hug in full force, tears now brimming her eyes as well "Tibby? Is that you?"

He sniffed again. "Yes, my little blonde rascal. It's me."

"I missed you so much, you..." she sobbed out, before her feelings did a 180. "You...YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, strongly slapping him on the right side of his face.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out, holding his burning cheek with a shocked expression.

"THIRTEEN YEARS! IT'S BEEN THIRTEEN YEARS, I NEVER GOT A VISIT! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A LETTER! YOU PROMISED!" she screamed in fury, before breaking out into hysterical sobs. "you promised." she hit his chest as he brought her in for a hug. "I even came to Skyrim, I abandoned everything in hopes of seeing you again." ' _the one man I'll ever love'_ she added in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry" he started, guilt clear on his face. "When I found out I was dragonborn five years ago, I was pretty much forced to cut off everything and live in High Hrothgar where I was training until just about last year. I figured by then you'd have left the small hole in Bruma and I had no idea how to contact you. But that doesn't matter" he said as he squeezed her again. "we're together again now." he finished with a warm smile. _'I don't know what it is, but I just feel...drawn to her. I always had a crush on her when I was younger, but is this really love?'_ he thought, looking deep into her crystal blue orbs again, his cheeks reddening and his heartbeat quickening. _'yes, I'm sure of it. My love for Aela was genuine, of that I'm sure...but I think deep down...I've always held Delph on a pedestal in my heart.'_

"What are you..." she started, before she was silenced by a soft kiss. "mm, mmmm Tiberi - ah!" she moaned through their passionate kiss that had escalated, as he reached forward and gave her breasts a light squeeze.

* * *

 **~~LEMON START~~**

* * *

They continued making out, slowly stripping off the remaining garments with great haste. Eager after all these years apart, they skipped foreplay altogether, as Tiberius lined up his cock with her entrance. Seeing her nod, he slowly pushed in, marveling at the wet and tight sensation.

"AHHH" she screamed in pain, as Tiberius looked down to see blood oozing down.

"Y-you..." he stuttered. He put her hands around his, letting her squeeze down as she calmed down, letting the pain slowly subside. Once she felt better, and recomposed herself, she spoke.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. I've always loved you and only you, my dragonborn." she huskily whispered in his ear. This seemed to trigger something deep and primal within Tiberius, as his cock somehow became even harder before he gave his lover a quick kiss before ramming her pussy with as much speed and strength as he could muster.

"OW! AH! Mm...mm...MMM..OH YES FUCK ME, MAKE ME COMPLETELY YOURS!" she screamed, surprised at how quickly she became acclimated to his tool, feeling immense amounts of pleasure instead of pain, despite it being her first time. _'I guess that means we were made for each other'_ she thought. Bad move, since that thought only served to heighten her feelings of ecstasy as she quickly climaxed. "MMMM I'M COMING!" she shivered, drenching his cock. He let her calm down a bit before he started moving his still-hard cock again, without ever pulling out. "Wait no, stop Tibby I just came. Please don- EEEEE! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She moaned loudly, before her voice broke from the pleasure.

"Up we go" he said, as he gave her a feisty smirk, lifting her up with his powerful arms, his dick still buried ten inches into her dripping cunt. He continued fucking her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a glazed expression.

"!" she let out a silent scream as she came again, this time causing Tiberius to grunt as he came into her womb, spurting thread after thread of his hot, silky seed. She panted as they both gained their composure. Tiberius set her down on the table, with her facing up while Tiberius' cock was still buried inside of her.

"I love you" they both said at the same time, causing them to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey Tibz...do you remember our promise?" she asked, hopefully.

"...of course I do...and I know this is kind of a strange time, and I don't have a ring on me... _yet"_ he started, causing Delphine's heart to freeze as she looked at him in shock at his last words. ' _does this mean..."_ she thought, before his next words melted her very world. "but I don't care, I have to ask this. We've wasted too many years already. Delphine, will you marry me?" he asked with a soft smile.

"...yes...yes, YES OH YES!" she screamed, before she reached up and hugged him, inadvertently bringing his head down in her chest. In her joyous daze, she didn't notice his cock getting hard in her pussy again. She brought him up and they enjoyed a passionate kiss, conveying their feelings for each other. Delphine, in her suppressed feelings towards her one true love. Tiberius, in his recent revelation and sudden joy of reuniting with his first crush, friend, and love. He had his heart broken by Aela, but that was fine. He knew now that this must have been destiny. He bent over and kissed her again, further confirming his feelings when his heart soared to extents he never knew existed.

"Mm...that was a mistake, dear. Kissing like that." he lowly growled out, earning a confused look from delphine. He then spun her around, with his cock still deep inside her, laying her on all fours on the table. He gave her nice ass a light tap, before finding a nice grip on her hips and ramming his monster dick deep into her hole with more zeal than before.

It was then that they noticed a presence at the bottom of the stairs, one they were currently disregarding as they came together for the last time that night.

"I'M CUMMING" they screamed.

* * *

 **~~LEMON OVER~~**

"...AHEM" screamed the figure, causing the two lovers to turn their heads towards the source.

"Serana!" Tiberius exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise. Followed by shock. Followed by embarrassment. He leapt back, pulling out of Delphine, causing a chain of reactions. Delphine moaned at the shift, causing Serana's eyes to twitch. The vampiress then got a got a look at his cock, causing her to blush heavily. Causing Delphine's eyes to twitch. Then, since the "plug" was removed, the seed built up in Delphine's womanhood gushed out, pushing both girls over the edge again...in different ways.

"MMM YES"

"DAMN YOU BOTH TO OBLIVION!" Serana screamed with tears brimming her eyes as she casted a Blizzard spell.

Acting quickly, Tiberius used a shout "VUTH LU STAV!" (stop magic spell lol, unoriginal I know) stopping the potential disaster in its tracks, before he pinned Serana against the wall. Of course, he didn't think before doing so, since his current clothing, or lack thereof, pressing against the young vampiress caused even more complex emotions to rampage amongst the trio. "ARE YOU CRAZY? That could have killed us and all the citizens in this city!" he scolded.

"Y-you, who wh-y" she stuttered out, her face as red as Aela's hair. Seeing the two so close caused Delphine to narrow her eyes.

"Tibzy" she started in a cute voice. "Do me a teeny tiny favor? For me?" she continued, batting her eyelashes. Seeing him nod, she continued...with a much darker voice"...please tell me...who's the vampire bitch?" she ground out

"Ohoho I was about to say" started Serana, her irritation overpowering her embarrassment as she glared at the blonde. "I was gonna ask him who this slut over here was, and what he was doing with such a cheap whore."

"YOU BITCH"

"SLUT"

They screamed at each other as they charged, serana's elven dagger drawn while Delphine grabbed an Akaviri Katana from the wall.

"TIID KLO UL!" he shouted calmly, lazily walking with a confused and irritated expression. He set them down in opposite corners of the room (not before clothing Delphine of course), placing a paralysis spell on both of their legs. The time resumed as normal, much to the confusion of the girls. "alright alright, I can't have two lovely ladies dishing it out in a public setting" he started, earning yet another blush from the girls. "if we ARE going to travel together to save the world, you need to hash out your differences. Honestly I don't know why two girls who just met are so up in arms" he said obliviously, earning a sweat drop from the both of them. "this world is important. It's bigger than any petty squabbles you may have, so make up and introduce yourselves. I'm going to go take a bath, get my gear, and then we'll head out to High Hrothgar, yeah?

"My name's Serana, I'm his companion. I've been traveling him for a while, and we're going to save the world from disaster through eternal night." she said with a challenging smirk.

"My name's Delphine. I'm going to be traveling with you as well. I've known him since I was five, and we're going to save the world from the dragon menace." she countered, smirking in triumph when she saw Serana's grin falter. ' _time for the kicker'_ she thought. "Oh, and I'm also his fiancé." she added, thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise and horror etched onto the vampiress' face.

* * *

 **AND CUT! How'd ya like that twist? Was this a dream, just like with Meridia? Was it real? If it's the latter, what does this mean for the other girls? What will Serana do? Ohoho that's for me to know and for you to find out. Maybe. Maybe not.**

 **Time for some adventuring next chapter. Finally! Ahahaha.**

 **...okay maybe the chapter after the next one tbh...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Been nearly a year, I know. It's been one hectic year for me, but summer's just around the corner and I figured I'd swing by. Also, somehow this story is the most popular Elder Scrolls story that's been published within the past year, so thank y'all very kindly! I just wanted to get ideas down cuz I'd always read. Cough, if my username didn't give that away. Hahahaha.

I've delayed long enough, so without further ado...here's some mindless fluff. A quick transition before their adventure to High Hrothgar. Or will they be sidetracked further? That's for me to know and for you to know when I upload the next chapter (more serious) in a few days or so.

* * *

The trio was making their way to High Hrothgar. They were heading north from Riverwood to get around the other side of the mountains to Ivarstead. Tiberius knew that this would mean he'd have to pass through Whiterun eventually, hopefully quietly, but as a Thane of Solitude, he wasn't about to cut through the southern area of Skyrim, as he knew there was a Stormcloak camp near Falkreath Hold.

 _Bitch._

Serana was very unhappy. Scratch that, she was seething. She was hungry. It was hot. She was hungry. And on top of that, she had to carry all of the equipment for the day. Oh, and she was hungry, and she would love to take a dagger to that BITCH and feast on her pretty little blood. She looked towards them, chatting happily. She didn't interrupt; she knew they were likely catching up on lost time and she wouldn't deny that to the man that she lov- THAT SAVED HER...ahem.

 _Childhood friend or not, I am the one that is bound to him. After all, I'm a vampire and he's a dragon. That mortal bitch is gonna be out of the picture and I'll have my way with MY Tiberius for an eternity. Oh no, I'm getting wet just thinking about him. That long, draconian tongue, his -_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud cry of delighted laughter coming from the blonde. _"Ahahahahahahahaewhgvaligavliga" yeah fuck you bitch_. Delphine, who had gotten much closer to Tiberius in a moment of notable bravery, reached to hold hands with her lover. Serana would have none of that. _THAT DOES IT!_

"TIBERIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER NOW?!" screamed Serana, causing our favorite hero to jump in his place. Delphine was the first to respond.

"I don't know why you're surprised about something as trivial as this. After all, we've already fucked. Hard. Hot and steamy sex. Filled with a decade's worth of love and passion, we ARE to be married after all." taunted the "blonde bitch" (in Serana's eyes), as Tiberius could only look on apprehensively. He recalled the words of his guards and mentors back when he first came to Skyrim. "Kid, you're special, but don't think you're TOO special and play with girls' feelings. Find one girl, commit, and worship her. Anything else and you are gonna be fucked. In both senses of the word, yes, but it will be a shit storm." they said. Looking on, he realized that they may have been right.

"OH YEAH, WELL WE'RE ENGAGED TOO, DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT?!" claimed Serana, puffing out her tits. CHEST, I MEANT CHEST. Cough, these girls are hot, any author writing in 3rd person would...you know what whatever, back to the story.

"...what?" asked Delphine and Tiberius at the same time, one terrified and one terrifyingly confused.

"Wait wait since when..." Tiberius trailed off.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Alright alright, I will give you my daughter. I'm sure she can please your mortal desires"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

...

...

... _fuck._

Tiberius knew that he felt something tug at his soul when he and Serana blushed back when her father made that proclamation. He felt like some otherworldly power had connected their souls, and...shit. His eyes widened. He WAS engaged to Serana, and that would be the understatement of the century! Why, you ask? Because marriage lasts less than said century, and he will be connected with Serana for...Akatosh knows HOW long. Delphine, glaring harshly between the two of them, lost her already thin patience.

"...honey, what. is. she. talking. about?!" she demanded.

"...It was when I returned her to her castle. Her father proclaimed that she was mine, and I guess...somehow...we connected and I was hers as well...um. I think we might be 'married' already as it is, it's such an ambiguous circumstance that we find ourselves in, huh? Ahahaha...haha...ha...ahem. Um so...uh..."

"That's right, you mortal slut." said Serana as she snaked her arms around Tiberius' torso, emboldened by her newfound position. _I can't believe I almost forgot about this._ "When the patriarch of a vampire lord's clan determines a bond between a couple, the vampiric deities evaluate the two candidate's souls, and if they are compatible, trusting, and WILLING, they will be bound in love. F-o-r-e-v-e-r." she said, stretching out each syllable, before bringing Tiberius' head down for a searing kiss.

* * *

 _ **~~~LEMON START~~~ (turn away young ones)**_

* * *

Delphine, paralyzed with dread, could only look on with her eyes wide and mouth ajar.

Serana snapped her fingers and transported their clothes to another dimension for safekeeping. "Now then, where were we babe?" she asked, pushing her lover down onto the dirt path. "Sorry for getting you dirty, honey" she gave him another kiss "but I'm a very very dirty girl, and need you. NOW"

She lowered herself onto his dick in a swift movement before crying out in pain.

"Serana...you..."

"Of course, you idiot" she whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I've been locked away for ages, what would you expect?"

"Serana..." with newfound vigor, he flipped them over so Serana was on her back. Letting her tight pussy adjust to his cock, he starting massaging her breasts and sucking on her tits.

"Mmm...Tiberius. MMM babe stop I'm ready." With a quick nod, he started pumping in and out of her wet cunt, picking up speed until he was a blur. "AAAAAHHHHHH AH AH AH DON'T STOP DON'T YOU DA- I'M COMING" she screamed out within a minute. Her tongue dangling loosely out of her mouth, her dazed expression said it all. Letting her rest for a bit, he descended down to suck on her tongue erotically, snapping her out of her moment. Still on cloud nine, she was antsy for another round and began grinding against his dick still inside her. Getting the message, Tiberius rolled them over again, letting her take control. Straddling his waist, she put her hands on his chest for balance, feeling his dense muscle and turning her on even more. She bounced on his cock with such zeal that her screams scared away passing deer.

Delphine found herself subconsciously masturbating, her already revealing armor shifted to allow access to her dripping cunt. As she fingered herself, a horrifying revelation struck her. Her man is fucking another woman in front of her! And she's turned on by it! She had never felt dirtier in her life, but that very thing made her hornier than ever, and she was going to ride it out. Literally. She came from behind and picked up Serana straight off his dick mid-bounce, and tossed her aside.

Getting on all fours, she took his rigid member into her mouth, savoring the taste of his hard cock drenched in another woman's juices. "*slurp* you naughty boy. mm, I'm not losing to that slut."

After a few minutes of blowing her lover, she crawled on top of him, seductively pushing her large tits against his chiseled chest, and plunged his long rod deep into her eager pussy. "AAAAH. MM, so...AH. Which one of us has a betTER PUssy, AaaaaAHHAHHHHHH MMPH-" She came closer as Tiberius' arms wrapped around her, and they began kissing. After a few minutes she was about to come, but her release came in an unexpected manner. She sat upright on his cock, and as she kept bouncing on his dick, her breasts were embraced and massaged from behind, as her head was tilted upwards. She was brought into an electrifying kiss...from Serana.

"MMHMMMHHHHHH" It was new, exciting...and came so hard that she blacked out.

"Well now that she's out of the way...you're not going to keep me waiting, are you?" Serana cooed as she arched her back, on all fours and waiting to be fucked silly. "wai WHA-" she was cut off when she was placed under a paralysis spell from Tiberius. She could only feel her head and pussy, which heightened and focused the sensations. He came up behind her and plunged his rod into her cunt, kissing her womb with the tip. "AAHHHHH" she screamed before her mouth was stuffed with two of his fingers, as he cut his digits on one of her fangs. The blood started dripping into her mouth and she began to suck greedily, the blood turning her on even more. She could feel him about to release, and the hot cum shooting inside seared the memory into her mind and pushed her over the edge. _I CAN FEEL IT, I CAN FEEL HIM, HIS WARM..._ AH _THIS BLOOD, MM AAAAAH SO GOOD, SO GOOD HOW DOES HE MPH AAH I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M-_ She let out a soundless scream as her eyes rolled back into her head.

* * *

 **IT'S OVER KIDS, YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW**

* * *

In their rapturous moment, nobody noticed the set of eyes watching the trio, tears streaming from them. It ruined her warpaint, and distorted her vision, but the vivid imagery will forever be burned into her skull. The pain of knowing that "her" Tiberius was taken...And that he was never hers to lose, and it was all her fault. Passersby, if there were any, would have heard a distant roar from the sky. They would have herd the streams of water gushing past. They would have heard the screams of gushing girls (heyo) and the rest of their little "session." But if someone listened carefully enough, one would hear the sound of a huntress' heart shattering into pieces. She had been depressed since he left but still carried on. But now...

Now...Aela the huntress...was broken.

* * *

 **And CUT! Thanks for waiting guys, looks like that's where this chapter ends. It was supposed to be longer, and I just got on a roll for the next part of the story, but it's 3AM and I'm tired...so that'll be up in the next couple days looks like, first half of the next chapter is already written, but this was the cleanest cut. Finally some adventuring action! Though I think I'll be keeping the humor, light-hearted feel for the next while. But more cool action coming soon, not just mindless fluff. Stay tuned and if ya have any ideas, opinions, suggestions, complaints, whatever, feel free to review!**

 **Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, what's up guys? Sorry for the huge hiatus, I only recently got back to writing and I wanted to get my ideas formed for another story down, but I'm back to updating TLOTD :D

Uni started up again, and I'm super busy. I've also been playing skyrim again after a 2 year break, that takes up a shit ton of time too haha.

Also, this story was accidentally "updated" a couple days ago, and I removed the posts I made that weren't updates and were notifications. That's why a new chapter wasn't up earlier and why there are now fewer "chapters." I felt the need to match the chapter numbers, so...haha.

With that, on to the story! It's a really short chapter, but a necessary filler of fluff before we get onto the action. I think the ending gives a hint at the next arc, though you have to know a tiny bit of lore to get the basis of the antagonist...and even then, some fun stuff's gonna come soon. But next chapter we get the graybeards. God I miss Arngeir. No homo.

* * *

 _ **~CHAPTER START~**_

* * *

A long sigh escaped the panting lips of the dragonstud - I mean dragonborn as they continued their trek through the farms of central Skyrim. He looked to the skies, to the Throat of the World calling to him with great anticipation as they walked towards a gate in the distance growing larger as they continued with their approach.

"Why are we here, exactly?" he asked, a growing headache serving as a wonderful manifestation of the apprehension he has for their current destination.

"Shopping" said the two girls happily trotting in front of him. Since when were they besties? Weren't they at each other's throats until they...ahem.

 _'Girls are weird'_ he thought. He could only stare, baffled. Plus he was checking out their asses, but that's neither here nor there. So what was the main issue, besides being dragged along to partake in one of his LEAST favorite pastimes, you might ask? Well he wasn't really worried about the money they'd spend on jewelry and exotic spiced foods, nor was he worried about the amount of clothing he'd need to appraise for them. In fact, he rather looked forward to seeing his two girls in new outfits. So what was the issue with them wasting a day in the Cloud District? Oh yeah, the fact that they were going to said district.

More specifically, the affluent sphere of influence that is the section of land closest to the palace known as Dragonsreach in, you guessed it, Whiterun. Which is why the previously exiled thane of this hold was rather anxious for this trip to end, so he could get on with saving the world from whomever wants to mess shit up. _'Honestly, does world domination ever get old for these guys? So cliché..."_ he sighed. They entered the main gate of Whiterun as he pulled up the hood of his Suit of Dawn, intending to prevent any outbursts if he could avoi-

"Hey it's the Dragonborn!" came an innocent, oblivious voice.

Fuck. He turned to glare at the little girl who gave him away, recognizing her to be Carlotta's daughter. "Damn, never should've helped her with Mikael..." he muttered. He knew the girl looked up to him for helping her mother, and subsequently his image as a man greatly rose in the eyes of the ice queen of Whiterun. And now we have this situation. Tiberius took a deep breath as he removed his hood, so as to not give the impression that the dragonborn was timid. He gave a nod to both the brat and the crowd and continued on his way, grabbing his women while sending them a brief "you caused this" glare to which they gave an indifferent shrug.

"You needed to confront this sooner or later, darling" said Delphine.

"Besides," Serana added, "it's not so bad. Look around you" she finished.

And look around he did, only to find everyone they passed bowing their heads. Some were even on the ground, some of the more direct witnesses and accusers with tears of guilt in their eyes.

"People of Whiterun" Tiberius started, pausing in his steps. He didn't even turn to make eye contact, and made it clear that he wasn't talking _to_ them. He was talking _at_ them. "As your thane, it is my duty to protect you all. Know that I will follow through with this to my dying breath" he continued, brandishing Dawbreaker in a Knight's salute. "But as for my loyalties and emotions, you have done me a great disservice and it is within my right to be indignant regarding the past. I am not a vengeful warrior, for to be a hero is to be strong in arms and even stronger with compassion. Forgiveness lies within my duty. But grudges are in my blood. I shall not forget, and in the event that I am not present to defend these walls...neither should you."

Nobody in the market district dared to raise their heads as the trio continued walking.

"Quite the way with words" the vampire princess complimented. "You've quite the silver tongue."

"I think you can use your tongue in a different, more _useful_ way though" said a husky voice into his ear, as Delphine pressed her bust into the dragonborn's back, her hands wrapping around his body, approaching his enticingly sensitive groin.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" cooed Serana, who also got quite wet seeing their hero be so charming. So intelligent. So charismatic... _hot_. She pushed herself up towards the dragonborn in a sensual hug, shoving her tongue into his mouth before breaking away.

With a stupid grin on his face, he walked them into The Bannered Mare, missing the shock on Saadiah's face. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him come in. Ever since she helped her with her Alik'r pursuers, she had grown quite fond of him. She missed him dearly, and now...now he was back. She licked her lips.

"Hey Tiberius" she cooed, "why don't you-"

"We'll be taking the room upstairs" he said obliviously, throwing a small purse of septims on the table as he rushed up the room. His fiancés followed slowly behind, looking back with a smug victory smirk towards the Redguard woman, much to her ire.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the horny trio, a certain redhead was dousing her aching heart with mead.

"Keep them coming, Hulda" she said, her head plopped face down on the wooden surface, taking a moment to breath as her flask was filled Honningbrew Mead once more.

The barkeeper sighed as she passed the huntress her drink. "You need to stop torturing yourself, dear. I know you're hurting and I know that while we all feel shamed, you're the one who has it the worst. But let go."

"I can't...I hate myself for being so blind, for only now realizing that my heart truly only yearns for him. What a fool I was, to only know what I had once it was gone..." Aela's mood quickly shifted as her lupine instincts took over, her nose catching wind of the scent of the dragonborn - HER dragonborn. In newfound excitement and her alcohol-induced lack of reason, she considered this to be a blessing from Hircine and quickly stood up to take up the hunt to claim what she wanted - what she _needed_.

Her sorrows, memories, and logic effectively drowned out, she followed the trail of his scent to the room upstairs, quickly ascended the ladder only to find a masturbating Saadiah peeking through the door. She paid her no mind and pushed her aside, bursting through the doors only to find exactly what the Redguard woman was so interested in; her Tibby, her Harbinger. In bed, butt naked. Fucking the two women she saw from before.

"Aela! What's the meaning of this?!" asked an irate Tiberius, pulling his huge dick out of Serana's drenched pussy, registering the naughty, hungry look that flashed through the redhead's eyes.

This quickly snapped the huntress out of her shocked daze, as she was filled with sadness, jealousy, and now anger. "Meaning of this?! Exactly what I wanted to ask! What the fuck are you doing with these sluts. I saw you fucking in the plains of Whiterun" she spat, having well gone past the point of reason, fueled by nothing but her seething heart. "Last I checked, the Hero of Skyrim isn't supposed to be fucking around every loose slut that bats her eyelashes at him!" she growled, glaring daggers at the two women in the room.

"Last I checked," said the dragonborn coldly, "you attacked me, and tossed away my heart. I think you're the one who has overstepped her boundaries." he accused.

"Plus," Serana began, trailing a hand over her lover's body, much to the growing despair and frustration of Aela.

"We're his fiancees" finished Delphine, a smug and challenging look on her face.

No giant's club could ever shatter her world more than that statement. Aela knew that she messed up, she regretted it every day. She knew he wouldn't hold on to his feelings for her, not when she ruined it. And she also knew that Tiberius seemed to attract women like a deer attracts hunters, but this...she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh, I uh...haha, I see" she stuttered. No, this meant that her dra-...THE dragonborn was actually in love; so in love that her hopes of getting him back into her life were extinguished. "I see, I see, congratulations are in order my Harbinger!" she smiled, a twisted look of exposed teeth and a miserable expression stretching on her visage. "I truly am very happy for you, to have sealed the deal" she cried, her warpaint running down her cheeks, still with that heartbreaking, heartbroken smile. "I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY LIFE TOGETHER!" she screamed, turning to run out the door, only for her legs to give out.

She felt her soul leave her as she just gave up, a numbing and cold feeling taking control over her body. She sobbed silent tears for what seemed for an eternity before she felt her energy leave her, and passed out.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Aela woke up in her bed in the Harbinger's Chambers in Jorrvaskr. Confused and depressed about the day, she sat up, rubbing her eyes as the door opened.

Ria came in with a tray full of food for her friend, setting it on the side dresser as she sat next to the huntress. "Good afternoon sleepyhead. Mind telling me what last night was all about?" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked the redhead, more confused than she was before.

"Gee I don't know, maybe seeing our dragonborn come in after being gone for months, with you in a bridal carry, asleep in his arms" she said in a teasing voice, relishing the deep blush the new Harbinger now wore. It was short lived, her timid blush being replaced with a despondent gloom.

"Where is he now?" she croaked out, her heart dropping.

Ria sighed. "Knew you'd ask that. He left for High Hrothgar earlier this morning with his...companions."

The mere mention of the new fangirls he picked up left a foul taste in Aela's mouth. "I'm still not over him, huh...Oh god why was I so dumb? Why didn't I...I...it's too late, isn't it Ria?" she questioned, a hopeless look in her eyes.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Quite the opposite, really. I think he still cares for you." she suggested, causing the redhead to perk up.

"Are you insane?" came the bewildered and lovesick woman.

"Oh please, just hear me out. First off, when you attacked him," Ria began, causing a pang of guilt to resurface on the huntress' face. "he could have killed you easily. He didn't. At that time he definitely still cared for you. He could have sought vengeance from you at any time. He didn't."

"Yeah he didn't do anything but stab my heart twice, fucking not one but TWO girls and deciding to wed them..." she cried.

Ria's eyes widened at that. "Marry? Wow he didn't mention that at all. Good for him...anyways, that's just it Aela! It's not ONE, but TWO! His heart isn't bound to any one girl, which means that at any point, I bet that with enough girl power, more can join in!"

"But why would he choose me?" she asked, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"I'm not saying it's easy, but he did find you interesting enough to fancy you once. Sure you made a mistake, but...Have you even asked him for a fresh start?" Ria insisted, causing her to reflect for a moment.

"No, but I really don't think-"

"Then don't think and just do! You'll never know unless you try! If it doesn't work then fine, you're not any worse off than your miserable state right now. But if you really do love him, and you're not some moping puppy that lost her favorite toy, then he should be worth the work, worth the risk, and worth the wait."

At this, Aela began to do something she hadn't for months. She smiled. With renewed vigor, she actually began to laugh. As if a disease had been cured, her face instantly gained a gleam; a glimmer of hope was found, and she was going to follow it. "I need to-"

"Already packed" said Ria with a supportive wink, holding Aela's satchel and bow.

The latter hugged her friend before ascending from the living quarters with her gear in tow, earning looks from her fellow Companions.

"Where are you off to, Aela?" questioned Vilkas, reading yet another book. Maybe this is why he's so smart.

"I'm off to get my man and life back. You're Harbinger while I'm gone, though if things go right...we'll have our true leader back" she smiled, genuinely. Vilkas could only shake his head in disbelief as he turned to see a smug Ria coming up the staircase.

"Told you I'd be able to get her out of her depression" she winked. "Now for my payment."

Vilkas could only grin dumbly as he snaked his arms around her as they descended back to his private chambers for an intriguing...play date. It was the best bet he had ever made in his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, the lonely, forgotten Saadiah was brushing off her clothing as she tidied up the thoroughly used bed, and could only sigh at the scene that played before her. _'Pfft. Nords. Still...he's really...tasty'_ she mused. Her chance at sweet release taken from her, she could only go back down and tend to the bar patrons. "Hope Hulda will lend me her copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid tonight..." she said to herself, placing a sweet roll in front of a hooded figure, walking back to the cooking area. Noticing a shift of movement, she turned around, only to find the person gone and the sweet roll untouched. She chalked it up to a sudden realization of an event, and paid it no mind as long as whoever it was didn't eat without paying.

Unknown to her, said figure phased into existence in a hidden room deep below the warded and enchanted halls of Dragonsreach, a wicked smile on its face as it chanted in a daedric dialect, casting a spell that seemed to do nothing.

... _yet_.


End file.
